Generic Skills List
Understanding Skills The listing for each skill gives the following information: *''Name. The name of the skill. If the skill varies at different tech levels, this will also be shown – e.g., “Blacksmith/TL.” *''Type. The variety of skill (mental or physical) and its difficulty (Easy, Average, Hard, or Very Hard). *''Defaults. The basic attribute(s) to which the skill defaults if the skill itself is not known – for instance, “DX-6”. If there is more than one possible default, use the one that gives the highest default level. *''Description. ''A brief description of what the skill is used for and when (or how often) to roll. The GM should permit routine tasks to be performed on a straight skill roll; more or less difficult tasks, or adverse or favorable conditions, will result in modifiers to skill – set at the GM’s discretion. For the skill point cost of raising each level, see Raising Levels. List of Generic Skills Acrobatics : '(Physical/Hard). DX-6''' : This is the ability to perform acrobatic and gymnastic stunts, roll, take falls, and so on. A separate skill roll is required for each trick you attempt. Acting : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to counterfeit moods, emotions and voices, and to lie convincingly over a period of time. Roll a Quick Contest versus the IQ of each person you wish to fool. Animal Handling : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 : This is the ability to train and work with all types of animals. Daily rolls are required when training an animal. Area Knowledge : (Mental/Easy). IQ-4 for area residents only. ' : The skill of familiarity with the people, politics, and geography of a given area. Roll for each piece of knowledge required. Armoury/TL : '(Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to build and repair weapons and armor at the appropriate tech level. Roll to make, repair, or find a problem with a weapon. Artist : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 : The ability to draw and paint with both accuracy and beauty. Roll once per work. Bard : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to tell stories and to speak extemporaneously. Also called Public Speaking. Roll once per speech or story Blacksmith/TL : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to work nonprecious metals by hand, given the right tools. Roll once per hour of work. Boxing : (Physical/Average). No default : Formal training in fisticuffs. When you punch, roll against Boxing skill to see if you hit, and add 1/5 of your skill (round down) to damage. You may use your bare hands to parry attacks at 2/3 of Boxing skill (at a penalty of -2 for kicks, -3 for nonthrusting weapons). Brawling : (Physical/Easy). No default : The skill of unscientific, unarmed combat. When you punch or kick, roll vs. Brawling to hit, and add 1/10 of your skill (round down) to damage. You may parry bare-handed attacks at 2/3 skill. Camouflage : (Mental/Easy). IQ-4 : The ability to use natural material or paints to disguise yourself, you equipment, your position, and so on. Roll once per person, vehicle, or campsite hidden. Carpentry : (Mental/Easy). IQ-4 or DX-4 : The ability to build things out of wood, given the right tools. Roll once per hour of work. Climbing : (Physical/Average). DX-5 or ST-5 : The ability to climb mountains, rock walls, trees, the sides of buildings, and so on. Roll once to start a climb; long climbs may require more rolls Cooking : (Mental/Easy). IQ-4 : The ability to prepare a pleasing meal from basic ingredients. Roll once per meal. Criminology/TL : (Mental/Average). IQ-4 : The study of crime and the criminal mind. Roll to find and interpret clues, guess how criminals might behave, and so on. Dancing : (Physical/Average). DX-5 : The ability to perform dances appropriate to your own culture and learn new dances quickly. Roll once per performance. Demolition : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to blow things up with explosives. A Demolition roll is necessary whenever you use explosives. Diagnosis/TL : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 : The ability to tell what is wrong with a sick or injured person, or what killed a dead person. Roll once per diagnosis. Disguise : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to make yourself look like someone else. Roll a Quick Contest of Skills (Disguise vs. IQ) for each person (or group) that your disguise must fool. Escape : (Physical/Hard). DX-6 : The ability to get free from ropes, handcuffs, and similar bonds. The first attempt to escape takes one minute; each subsequent attempt takes 10 minutes First Aid : (Mental/Easy). IQ-5 : The ability to patch up an injury in the field (see p. 28). Roll once per injury. Forgery/TL : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 or DX-8 : The ability to produce a fake passport, banknote, or similar document. Roll once per forgery. Gambling : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The skill of playing games of chance. A successful Gambling roll can tell you if a game is rigged, identify a fellow gambler in a group of strangers, or “estimate the odds” in a tricky situation. Hand Weapon : Assume that P/E weapon skills default to DX-4, P/A ones to DX-5 and P/H ones to DX-6. Skills include: *'Axe/Mace (P/A): '''Any short or middle-sized, unbalanced, one-handed weapon, such as an axe, mace, or pick. *'Blackjack (P/E): The blackjack or sap. May not parry. *'''Broadsword (P/A): Any 2- to 4-foot, balanced, one-handed weapon, such as a broadsword or baseball bat. *'Fencing (P/A): '''The rapier, smallsword, and saber. Parry is 2/3 Fencing skill, not 1/2. Your encumbrance must be Light or less to use Fencing. *'Flail (P/H): Any unbalanced weapon with the head attached to the handle by chain or rope, such as a flail, morningstar, or nunchaku. Any attempt to block a flail weapon is at -2; any attempt to parry it is at -4, and knives and fencing weapons cannot parry flails at all! *'Knife (P/E): '''Any knife, dagger, or stiletto. *'Knife Throwing (P/E): 'Throwing any throwable knife. *'Polearm (P/A): Any very long, unbalanced pole weapon, such as a poleaxe, glaive, or halberd. *'Shortsword (P/A): '''Any balanced, one-handed weapon, 1-2 feet long, such as the shortsword, baton, or billy club. *'Spear (P/A):' Any sort of spear, javelin, fixed bayonet, pike, or similar long, light, pointed weapon. *'Staff (P/H):' Any quarterstaff or improvised pole like a quarterstaff, used in two hands. Parry is 2/3 skill, not 1/2. *'Two-Handed Axe/Mace (P/A): Any long, unbalanced, two-handed weapon, such as a battleaxe or maul. *'Two-Handed Sword (P/A): '''Any long (4- to 5-foot), balanced, two-handed weapon. Holdout : '(Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The skill of concealing items on your person or the persons of others, or finding such hidden items. Roll once per item Humanities : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 : Each academic “humanity” or “arts” subject (such as History, Literature, Philosophy, or Theology) is a separate Mental/Hard skill that defaults to IQ-6. Roll versus skill to recall references, perform critical analysis, etc. Influence Skills : There are several ways to influence others; each is a separate influence skill. A successful roll will result in a good reaction from an NPC. Failure results in a bad reaction (except for Diplomacy, which is always safe). To actually coerce or manipulate an NPC, you must win a Quick Contest of your skill versus his Will. Methods of influencing others include: *'Diplomacy (M/H):' Negotiation and compromise. Defaults to IQ-6. *'Fast-Talk (M/A):' Lying and deceit. Defaults to IQ-5. *'Intimidation (M/A): '''Threats and violence. Defaults to ST-5. *'Savoir-Faire (M/E): Manners and etiquette. Mainly useful in “highsociety” situations. Defaults to IQ-4. *'Sex Appeal (M/A; based on HT, not IQ): '''Vamping and seduction, usually of the opposite sex. Defaults to HT-3. *'Streetwise (M/A): 'Contacts and (usually) subtle intimidation. Only useful in “street” and criminal situations. Defaults to IQ-5. Interrogation : '(Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to question a prisoner. To do so, you must win a Contest of Skills: your Interrogation skill vs. the prisoner’s Will. Jumping : (Physical/Easy). No default. ' : This is the trained ability to use your strength to its best advantage when you jump. Roll once per jump. Karate : '(Physical/Hard). No default : The skill of trained punching and kicking. When you punch or kick, use Karate skill rather than DX to determine the odds of hitting, and add 1/5 of your skill level (round down) to damage. You may also parry attacks (even weapons) at 2/3 skill. Your encumbrance must be Light or less to use Karate. Law : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 : A successful Law roll lets you remember, deduce, or figure out the answer to a question about the law. An actual trial is handled as a Quick Contest of Law skills. Leadership : (Mental/Average). ST-5 : The ability to coordinate a group in a dangerous or stressful situation. Roll to lead NPCs into a dangerous situation. Lockpicking/TL : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : This is the ability to open locks without the key or combination. Each attempt to open a lock requires one minute and a skill roll; cracking a safe may take considerably longer! Masonry : (Physical/Easy). IQ-3 : The ability to build things out of brick or stone, given the right tools. Roll once per hour of work. Merchant : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to act as a “trader,” buying and selling merchandise. A successful skill roll lets you judge the value of common goods, locate markets and so on. Meteorology : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The study of the weather and the ability to predict it, given the appropriate instruments. Roll once per prediction. Missile Weapon : Missile weapons are ranged weapons that launch projectiles, as distinct from thrown weapons. Each general class requires a separate skill; roll against this when attacking. : P/E skills default to DX-4, P/A ones to DX-5, and P/H ones to DX-6. 'Add 1 to your skill for an IQ of 10-11, and 2 for an IQ of 12+, when using any missile weapon skill labeled with “/TL.” ''Missile weapon skills include: *'Black Powder Weapons/TL (P/E): '''Any black-powder weapon, including the musket, pistol, and rifle. *'Bow (P/H): 'The longbow, shortbow and all similar bows, as well as the modern compound bow. *'Crossbow (P/E): 'All types of crossbow, including the “prodd,” which fires pellets rather than bolts. *'Guns/TL (P/E): 'Each type of 20th-century, cartridge-type gunpowder weapon is a separate Guns skill. Types include pistol, rifle, shotgun, and light automatic weapon. *'Sling (P/H): 'The sling and staff sling. Musical Instrument : '(Mental/Hard). No default : The ability to play a musical instrument. Each instrument is a separate version of this skill. Roll once per performance. Natural Sciences : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 : Each specialty (such as Botany, Chemistry, Geology, Physics, or Zoology) is a separate Mental/Hard skill that defaults to IQ-6. Roll versus skill to recall general knowledge within the field, analyze data, perform lab work, and so on. Naturalist : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 : A general knowledge of animals and plants, and of nature in its various forms. Roll to identify plants, animals, and so on. Navigation/TL : (Mental/Hard). No default : Ability to find position by the stars, ocean currents, etc. A successful roll will tell you where you are, at sea, or on land. Occultism : (Mental/Average). IQ-6 : The study of the mysterious and supernatural. Roll to identify each magical or mystical belief or ritual. Physician/TL : (Mental/Hard). IQ-7 : The general professional ability to aid the sick, prescribe drugs and care, etc. This is the skill to use if the GM requires a single roll to test general medical competence or knowledge. Pickpocket : (Physical/Hard). DX-6 : The ability to steal a small object (purse, knife, etc.) from someone’s person. Roll once per theft; if the target is alert, treat this as a Quick Contest vs. the target’s IQ. Research : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : General skill at library or electronic research. A successful Research roll in an appropriate place of research will let you find a useful piece of data, if that information is to be found. Riding : (Physical/Average). DX-5 : The skill of riding a beast. A different version of this skill must be learned for each animal type. Roll once when the beast is first mounted and again any time a difficult situation is encountered while riding. Running : (Physical/Hard). No default : This skill is based on HT, not DX. It represents training in sprints and long-distance running. If you have studied this skill, divide your skill level by 8 (don’t round down) and add the result to your Speed for the purpose of calculating your Move score (this affects land movement only). Shadowing : (Mental/Average). IQ-6 : The ability to follow another person through a crowd without being noticed. Roll a Quick Contest of Skill every 10 minutes: your Shadowing vs. the subject’s Vision roll. If you lose, you lose the target – or he spots you Shield : (Physical/Easy). DX-4 : The ability to use a medieval-type shield or police riot shield. The active defense from a shield – your Block score – is equal to half your Shield skill. Singing : (Physical/Easy). HT-4 : Study of this skill is based on HT, not DX. This is the ability to sing in a pleasing fashion. Roll once per performance. Social Sciences : (Mental/Hard). IQ-6 : Each “social science” (e.g., Anthropology, Archaeology, Psychology or Sociology) is a separate Mental/Hard skill that defaults to IQ-6. Roll versus skill to recall general knowledge within the field, identify traits that characterize an individual, culture or society (as applicable), and so on. Stealth : (Physical/Average). IQ-5 or DX-5 : The ability to hide and to move silently. Roll a Quick Contest of Skills between your Stealth and the Hearing roll of anyone you’re trying to hide from. Survival : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : Ability to “live off the land,” find food and water, avoid hazards, build shelter, etc. A different Survival skill is required for each type of terrain. Roll once per day in a wilderness situation. Swimming : (Physical/Easy). ST-5 or DX-4 : This skill is used both for swimming and for saving a drowning victim. Roll once per swim, dive, or lifesaving attempt. Tatics : (Mental/Hard) : The ability to outguess the enemy when the fight is man-to-man or in small groups. A successful Tactics roll during a battle will sometimes (GM’s discretion) allow you information about immediate enemy plans. Teaching : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to instruct others. The GM may require one or more skill rolls to teach another character a skill. Throwing : (Physical/Hard). No default : The ability to throw whatever you can pick up. It helps both accuracy (roll against Throwing skill to throw anything you can lift) and distance (add 1/6 of Throwing skill to ST when determining distance). Roll once per throw. Throw Weapon : (Physical/Easy). DX-4 : The ability to throw any one type of throwable weapon. This skill is different for each type of weapon; e.g., Knife Throwing, Axe Throwing, Spear Throwing, and so on. Tracking : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : The ability to follow a man or animal by its tracks. Make one Tracking roll to pick up the trail, and one further roll for every 5 minutes of travel. Traps/TL : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 or DX-5 : The skill of building and avoiding traps and detection devices. Roll to build, detect, disarm, or reset a trap. Writing : (Mental/Average). IQ-5 : This is the ability to write in a clear and/or entertaining manner. Roll once per article, or daily for long works. Gesture : (Mental/Easy). IQ-4 : The ability to communicate through simple, improvised hand signals. Roll once to communicate each general concept.